


Always

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Sorry not sorry? Lol, sometimes a little angst is necessary for the strongest relationship. Love always wins at the end. Comments and Kudos are food to my soul!





	Always

It was that time of the year for the DEO. Time for new recruits which also meant longer days for the Agents in charge of the young rookies. Alex, being one of DEO's best Agent, was obviously part of the Mentor/Instructor Team.

"You do not stop until the situation is under control" Alex said, slowly walking in front of her rookies. They were sweaty and their breathing was heavy, "You never stop until the mission is completed" She took a look at her watch, "Again" she said.

The group evidently tired and in pain, grunted as they started the routine all over again for the 5th time. 

"Agent Danvers" Rebecca Kettler, one of the rookies, was kneeling in the floor.

"Is there anything wrong Kettler?" Alex said walking closer to the young woman. 

"I'm having trouble breathing" The girl complained. 

"Don't be a cry baby Kettler" One of the rookies shouted at her.

"Yeah, move your pretty ass Kettler" Another shouted as well.

"Everyone continue the routine" Alex said firmly to the group, "Kettler if you feel like you can not carry on, Go to the Med bay".

The woman nodded and walked out of the Gym with a smirk on her face. The other rookies shook their heads in annoyance. 

 

Alex was sitting at her Office/Lab after finishing with her Fourth group of Trainees. She took a look at her watch; 8pm. She took her iPad out of her backpack. 

"Hey buddy" Alex smiled when William's face appeared on the screen. 

"Hey mama" William said, his eyes not looking at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Watching a movie with mommy" He said, his eyes still looking away from the camera.

"Lego Movie?" Alex chuckled.

The boy nodded with a smile. Maggie took the iPad from him.

"Hey baby" Maggie smiled

"Hey You" Alex voice was soft

"Busy tonight?" She asked

"You know it. I just finished with the last group but Im not leaving until I do a couple of paperwork" Alex said, yawning.

"William say bye to mama" Maggie said to the boy laying next to her. 

"Bye Mama" William said, avoiding the camera. 

"I love you buddy, see you tomorrow" Alex laughed softly.

"Ok mama love you" William said.

"The world could burn and if he is watching Lego Movie, he would never know" Maggie laughed. 

"True. I'll see you late tonight baby" Alex Said

"Will you wake me when you come home?" Maggie asked softly.

"Do you--" 

"Alex?" A female voice cut Alex off.

Maggie frowned, "Who is that?".

"I will see you later tonight, Love you Bye" Alex said and disconnected the call. 

Rebecca Kettler was standing in front of her desk. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top with an open hoodie on top. 

"Kettler, its late. Do you need anything?" Alex asked

"No, I just wanted to thank you for understanding me today when I felt sick" The woman said with a flirty tone in her words.

"Well, im glad you are feeling better. We take our trainee's health very seriously" Alex smiled

The girl smiled and nodded but didn't move.

"I think its late for you to be out of your dorm. Go back to rest and I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said, standing up to open the door for the woman. 

"Yeah...see you tomorrow" The woman bit her lip and smiled, Walking out of the door.

Alex shook her head, closed the door and walked back to her desk. 

 

"Danvers" A familiar voice startled the sleeping Agent.

"Wha- Maggie?" Alex asked confused, feeling a sharp pain in her neck when lifting her head from her arms on the desk.

"Good morning" Maggie said, placing a hot cup of coffee on the desk in front of her.  

"Oh wow, I felt asleep" Alex rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Yeah..." Maggie said, her voice sounding a little off.

"What is it?" Alex asked, drinking from thr coffee.

"Nothing" Maggie lied. She didn't wanted to ask Alex about the unknown female voice she heard before Alex abruptly disconnected the call lastnight. She didn't wanted to tell Alex that she couldn't sleep at all thinking about it. 

Maggie threw a gym bag on the desk, "Clean clothe, your toothbrush, deodorant and perfume" Maggie said. 

"You are the best" Alex smiled and kissed Maggie on the cheeks. 

"Yeah...just make su--"

"Alex" A voice coming from the door cut Maggie off, "Oh I didn't know you had company" 

Maggie turned around and crossed her arms on her chest. She recognized the voice from lastnight. She looked at the woman from head to toes. The woman was dressing with Long black leggins and a black tank-top. Annoyance could be notinced in Maggie's face from an airplane.

"Don't worry Kettler, this is my wife Maggie Sawyer" Alex smiled, "Maggie this is one of my trainee, Rebecca Kettler" 

Maggie just nodded to the woman who returned the gesture. 

"I just wanted to let you know that group A is ready at gym" kettler said with a smile. 

"Alright, Start with the warm up. I'll be there shortly" Alex said. 

Kettler nodded and after smiling at Maggie, she walked out of the room.

"New dress code?" Maggie asked, leaning on the desk.

"What?" Alex asked completely oblivious of Maggie's annoyance.  

"Nothing" Maggie shook her head and laughed sarcastically, "Your Assistant seems very friendly". 

Alex frowned confused, "She is not my assitant, I just told you she's one of the trainee. She's just being nice by letting me know about the group" 

"Right...and what exactly did she wanted to let you know about lastnight?" Maggie couldn't resist mentioning it. 

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out for a moment, she frowned and shook her head, "She felt sick yesterday and I excused her from the rest of the training. She just came by to say Thank You"  

"I bet she was grateful" Maggie said with sarcasm. 

"Any more questions? Because I really have a full day ahead of me" Alex said, annoyed by Maggie's irrational behavior.  

"I bet you do. Well make it count, because you are not spending the night here again" Maggie said, still leaning on the desk. 

Alex stood up from the desk, "And since when is me staying here a problem?" 

"Since Rebecca Kettler is such a grateful person" Maggie said, keeping her composure surprisingly calm.

"Right Maggie. I don't have time for your PMS" Alex coldly said and with the gym bag in her hands, she walked out of the room.

Maggie stood still a couple of minutes quiet, leaning on the desk. She tried to ignore the way Alex's last words stung her.  _Was she wrong in thinking or feeling the way she did?_  She thought. She took a deep breath and left the room. 

 

It was already midday. Alex was sitting in a desk supervising a group of trainee while they took a Test. She was feeling sad about the way she spoke to Maggie. She knew Maggie hated this time of the year because it meant that Alex had to work the doble. Alex hated it too, because it didn't only took time away from her family but also, it was 3 months of non field activity, 3 months of Supergirl by herself...of CADMUS messing around, Of National City simply going on without her. Alex took a deep breath and reached for her cellphone, she wanted to text Maggie...To apologize. 

**Alex: Hey babe, I want to apologize for my words earlier. Im sorry :( I promise I will go home tonight, I miss you so much.**

Alex sent the text and waited a couple of minutes for a reply. 10 minutes later, Maggie texted back a simple **We'll talk at home. Miss you too.** Sheknew Maggie was pissed.

 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. She spent the day in between Physical Training at the Gym and/or Supervising Theory Tests. Lunch was spent with Supergirl who managed to bring her favorite burgers from Chicago. 

It was 6pm already and she knew it was time to go home. She was gathering her stuff from her desk when a soft knock interrupted her. Rebecca Kettler was standing at her door, same short short and tank top, No hoddie this time. 

"Is everything ok Kettler?" Alex asked confused. 

"Yeah I just....I was wondering if you could help me with my AR-15. I just don't seem to be able to disassemble it correctly and we have Practical test tomorrow" Kettler shyly asked.

"The Armory is currently closed" Alex said with an apologetical expresion. 

"And that's exactly why I need you" Kettler smiled and winked.

Alex laughed and looked at her watch. She liked when trainees showed desire to learn more and give the extra miles, "Alright...I will do a demostration so you can see and then we are done, ok?" Alex said, dropping the gym bag back on the floor and walking out of the office. 

One desmotration turned out into a full Dismantling Weapon's private section. Alex was sitting on a bench, legs open on each side and in front of her, Kettler was sitting in the same position, so close that their knees where almost touching. 

"You are like the best. You make everything look so easy" Kettler said, heart eyes looking at Alex work on one of the guns.

"Uh Well, Its just years of experience" Alex said, blushing at the comment. 

Kettler gazed around Alex's strong arms and the way their muscle flexed with every movement. The way her hair fell on her face while she held her face down to the gun on her hands. The way her pants framed her hips and thighs perfectly. 

"Maggie Sawyer is one lucky woman" Kettler said in a low voice while touching Alex's knee. 

"Excuse me?" Alex looked at her with a puzzled expression.  

The girl was speechless by Alex's unexpected reaction. 

"What did you just said Kettler?" Alex asked again almost shouting at the woman standing in front of her. 

Kettler opened her mouth to speak when the door opened abruptly, slamming at the wall behind. 

"Wow" a very upset Maggie was standing with her arms on her hips. She was wearing sweat pants and a Nike Tshirt with her leather jacket. Hair was tied into a messy ponytail, locks of hair falling on her face. 

"Maggie" Alex stood up immediately and tried to walk to her but was stopped by Maggie's hand.

"Stay right there Danvers" Maggie said with a warning tone. 

"Agent Vazquez" Maggie called.

Vazques walked to stand by her side with a serious face. 

"Can you tell me what do you see wrong here?" Maggie asked, eyes buried on Alex.

"A Trainer working with a Trainee long after permitted hours. A Trainer giving special treatment to a single trai--"

"No wait Im n-"

"Shut up Agent Danvers" Maggie hissed, "Vazques continue please".

"Giving special treatment to a trainee by allowing private teaching sessions. Trainee not respecting the dress code in front of a superior. Trainee referring to a superior by her name and not her last name"  Vazquez sighed and shook her head.

"Thank You Agent Vazquez" Maggie said.

Vazquez nodded and looked at Alex with a sad face, turned around and left the room. 

"Do you still think this is me with PMS?" Maggie asked, now with a softer voice.

"Maggie can we talk privately?" Alex almost begged. 

"Kettler" Maggie ignored Alex, "Did you knew Alex Danvers was married?"

Kettler swallowed hard, "I-I heard about it yes"

"Before or After you was recruited?" Maggies asked.

Kettler took a shaky breath, "Before..." 

Maggie nodded and walked closer to Kettler holding a hand to Alex who was about to speak, "Have you been trying to seduce My wife?" Maggie said softly but with fire in her eyes.

Kettler was sweating and her breathing was uneven. Her heartbeats could be heard from a 100 fts. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Maggie nodded, "Exactly" She said, "Enjoy your learning session ladies. Good night" and with that, Maggie calmly walked out of the room. 

Alex couldn't feel her heart. For a moment she panicked and grasped her chest tight.  

"Alex.." Kettler nervously said.

"Its Agent Danvers" Alex softly said, eyes still looking at the door, "And you are suspended until I have a talk with Director Hank Henshaw about this" Alex put the gun that was on the bench on its safe, walked to the door and held it open, "That'll be all. You will hear from the Director soon" 

Kettler nodded and quietly walked out of the room and into her dorm.

 

Alex arrived to her home. The first floor was dark. She took her boots and belt and placed her gun on its safety box. She slowly walked up the stairs. The second floor was dark too, except for a dim light from a lamp coming from her room. She slowly opened the door and saw Maggie laying on her side while she ran her fingers through William's hair who was sleeping next to her. Alex bit her lip to fight the tears. She slowly bent down and reached for William.

"He is sleeping with me tonight" Maggie angrily whispered.  

Alex completely ignored her and carefully picked William in her arms. She slowly walked out of the room towards William's room. Once she was in front of William's bed, she slowly put the boy down and covered him up. William moved a little and with a deep sighed, he continued deeply asleep. Alex kissed his cheek, his temple, his forehead and his nose.

"I Love You my precious boy"  Alex whispered.

Alex walked back to her room and quietly picked up a clean boxer.

"I am not speaking to you" Maggie said, sitting on the bed.

Alex ignored her and walked into the bathroom to take a bath.

Minutes later Alex came back into the room, hair wet and wearing only her boxers. She sat on the bed and started putting some moisturizer on her legs and arms.

"I said im not speaking" Maggie said again, "Are you listening?!" 

Alex kept quietly putting on the moisturizer.

"Your son fell alseep thinking that You were coming early tonight" Maggie said, kneeling on the bed, "But I guess you were very busy, ugh?" Maggie poked her bare back.

Alex stood up to put the cream on the drawer. Maggie picked a pillow and threw it hard at her, "Stop ignoring me!" Maggie tried to keep her voice low.   

Alex bent down to pick the pillow but was hit hard with another one. 

"Did you liked the way she looked in those short shorts? Or that stupid Tank top?" Maggie threw a third pillow. 

Alex dodged the pillow this time. She slowly crawled on the bed towards Maggie.

"Stay back!" Maggie almost shouted.

Alex took Maggie by the legs and dragged her to her, crawling futher between Maggie's legs, lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach.

"Stop it!" Maggie faught trying to push Alex away.

Alex resisted her, buring her face between her breasts, kissing them hard.

"I fucking said stop" Maggie growled

"Stop it baby please" Alex whispered, completely pulling Maggie's shirt off and kissing her neck.

"Was she hot Danvers?" Maggie's breathing was starting to get heavy. 

"Nothing Happened" Alex whispered, kissing her chin, "I am so sorry for not listening to you" Alex cought Maggie's lips in a bruising kiss.

The kiss was a battle. Both kissing and opening their mouth allowing their tongue to join the forceful fight. Alex pressing her body against Maggie, and Maggie running her fingers possessively through Alex's hair. 

"Nothing Happened" Alex whimpered while going down and catching one of Maggie's nipple in her mouth. 

Maggie moaned hard, bucking her hips up to meet Alex's. Alex knelt on the bed and pulled her boxers off, as well as Maggie's panties. 

Maggie took advantage of the movement and tried to get out of bed. Alex stopped her quickly and pushed her down, pressing again her now naked body against hers. 

"How could you allowed her to behave the way she did?" Maggie asked in between heave breaths, her fingers finding their way to Alex's back scratching it. 

"Nothing Happened" Alex repeated like a mantra, "I swear Baby" Alex sucked on Maggie's pulse point making the shorter woman to moan hard. 

Maggie grabbed Alex by the face hard and pulled her to a harsh kiss. Biting her lips, "You are mine, Dont you know?" Maggie said in between bites not afraid of leaving marks. 

Alex opened her legs and lifted her hips for her clit to rub on Maggie's own wetness. 

"Shit" Both said at the same time, moving their hips against each other. 

Alex pulled her upper body with her arms to look down at their hips and their pussy rubbing against each other. Her hair falling down, muscles on her arms, shoulders and back all flexed up. Maggie's arms around her neck, biting her own lips trying to hold the noises she desperately wanted to make. 

"Look at me" Alex almost pleaded.

Maggie opened her eyes and meet Alex's looking at her full of desire and lust but above all, with Love. 

"I can't live without you" She said, their bodies still moving hard, thrusting hard. 

Maggie moaned and scratched Alex's shoulders.

"You are the only woman I want" Alex thrusted harder 

Maggie closed her eyes, "Oh fuck" she moaned

Maggie took her hands away from Alex's neck and dragged them down her chest, stopping to squeeze her breast and kiss them. She then dragged her hands down and pulled them in between their joint hips and pressed hard against Alex's clit.

"Oh fucking yes" Alex moaned, separating their hips a little bit for her to also take her hands on Maggie's clit. They rubbed each others with their hands hard. 

"Alex" Maggie growled, pushing her fingers in between Alex's folds and without a warning, pushing two fingers inside of her. 

Alex gasped and stopped all movements for a second, taking in Maggie's finger. 

"Fuck" Alex ride her hips into Maggie's hand.

Alex quickly shook her head from the daze she was and Pushed her own fingers into Maggie as well. Both woman now fucking eachother at the same time. 

"You feel amazing" Maggie whimpered, pulling Alex down with her free hand and kissing her passionately. 

Both bodies moving with their own rhythm. Hands fucking each other frenetically. Alex still on top of Maggie, Mouths devouring one another.  Red marks on Alex's back and purple patches on Maggie's chest and neck. 

"Im gonna cum" Maggie warned pressing her forehead against Alex's

"Together baby" Alex pleaded.

Their hand movements became faster and harder. Thrusting deep, punching the air out of their lungs. They felt the rush and the pleasant pain. Their thighs trembling and their pussy trying to push their fingers out, walls clenching. They both were cuming and it was going to be hard.  

"Forgive me" Alex pleaded in despair.

Maggie kissed her, "I love you Alex...I dont want to lose you" Maggie said into her lips, "I can't..." She threw her head back.

"Im yours, Im yours" She repeated over and over while both reached the highest of their climax and finally came hard in each others hands. 

Their breathing was heavy and sweat was all over their bodies. Alex slowly took her hand out of Maggie's and slowly licked her fingers completely clean. Maggie did the same, taking her fingers in her mouth and closing her eyes in complete pleasure, she licked her fingers one by one. 

Alex kissed Maggie passionately, tasting each other.  

"Im sorry" Alex said once again, Looking straight into her eyes.

"I know...I know" Maggie tenderly said, brushing Alex's hair off of her face, "Come here" And pulled her head into her chest. She pulled the covers on top of them and kissed Alex's head. 

They stood in silence for a minute. Hearing each others breathing. 

"Maggie I Love You" Alex softly said.

"I love you too Alex" Maggie said with her eyes closed, ready to sleep now.

"No Maggie" Alex pushed herself up with her elbows and looked at Maggie, "I love you. I can't live without you. You are the air I need to breath every single day. I would never jeopardize this, us. I don't see more options out there for me, they don't exist. Its you Maggie, It's only you. You are the mother of my child and Maggie I want more with you and only with you. No one will ever come in between us, not in this life or the other" Alex finished, tears rolling down her face. 

Maggie was crying too. She tenderly wiped Alex's tears away, "I believe you Baby...I feel your words. I Love You so much Alex, sometimes I get scared. Because I can't live without you either. I've suffer all my life and You...You were my awakening and my savior. You are mine and only mine" Maggie said, kissing Alex's nose tenderly. 

"How about we call in sick tomorrow And we call William's day care to excuse him for the day too. We could go and have a picninc at the park, go to the movies or the beach. We can eat Pizza for breakfast and have pancakes for dinner" Alex softly laughed, "All day...You Me and William".

Maggie smiled and bit her lips, tears of happiness rolled down her face, "You Me and William...Always".

"Always" Alex reaffirmed with a kiss.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
